


Conference Trooper

by Kirakanjo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ignis is a trooper, M/M, but a whiny one, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/pseuds/Kirakanjo
Summary: Such a little thing can reduce the tolerant advisor to a whiny mess.





	Conference Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> Quick smut  
> Just took me a while to conclude quickly  
> Not beta-ed

“Yes, the Atrium is currently under its last stages of reconstruction,” Ignis said to one of his curious subordinates as they trailed behind him. Noctis quietly walked alongside Ignis as his advisor led the way and pushed the old doors of a restored conference room open. Everyone flanked their seats, as they waited for their king to walk over to the center chair. They sat once Noctis did and the king started the meeting.

Nearly halfway through the conference, nobody seemed to notice Ignis shifting in his seat often and commonly dismissed it as an uncomfortable seat or his usual caffeine-induced skittishness. Noctis knew this to be something else as he avoided glancing at his advisor every half second. 

Ignis was seated next to him and just quickly tossed one leg over the other to hide the tent that Noctis was sure as hell saw. Noctis grinned inwardly at Ignis as one of his court members began speaking. Ignis swallowed and refused to look at Noctis because he can practically feel Noctis’s smug look on him.

At the corner of his eye, his king was making quite the show for him as he moved his fingers, making sure Ignis saw how much of nothing he was holding and slowly slid his hand into his pocket.

The advisor braced himself for it, holding his breath. 

 

“Sir Scientia,” 

 

Ignis heard someone address him from the far end of the table. Noctis flipped the switch. 

 

The advisor made a sound and nobody was sure if it was a cough or a sneeze he tried to conceal. He was hunched forward, arms folded and leaning heavily against the surface of the table. They thought nothing of it as their revered staff officer pushed his visor up his nose and cleared his throat as a signal for the court to continue. 

The innocent subordinate continued her presentation, showing papers and a graph that thankfully drew everyone’s attention. 

Ignis grit his teeth and really tried his best to calm his breathing. 

The little plug was vibrating, calmly humming inside him and Ignis was slowly failing to maintain his composure. Noctis was seeing his resistance, keeping a tight fist pressed against his lips to keep himself quiet and attentive, nostrils breathing heavily against his gloved knuckles. His legs have also tensed up and his chest was heaving. 

Through his visor, Noctis can see Ignis’s eyes on him with a pleading look. 

The king refused to relent to the silent plea and switched the remote to a higher setting. The vibrating plug shifted and was now firmly pressed against his prostate. Ignis convulsed, knee hitting the table from underneath. Suddenly, all eyes were on him again. 

Everyone watched as they thought the advisor was in sudden pain. But before anyone asked, Noctis lowered the setting in his pocket enough for Ignis to extract himself from the table. Ignis pushed back on his swivel chair with enough wavering strength from his tensed up legs. 

“Excuse me,” he slurred under a ragged breath and everyone watched worriedly as Ignis quickly got up, faltering a moment and nearly coming in contact with the wall behind him. 

A court member stood, stammering, “S-Sir Scientia, do you nee--”

“No,” Ignis huffed with a flushed face as he made haste for the door that was suddenly so far away. He fumbled through and the conference room was quiet.    


Noctis got up from his seat as he turned the switch off. 

“Um, we’ll continue the meeting tomorrow at noon sharp,” the king said quickly, hiding his smile, as he silently made a beeline for the door. 

Just a turn down the smaller hallway, Ignis was standing with the palm of his hand resting against the wall as if to hold himself steady and facing away from Noctis. Either he chose to ignore his king or he didn’t hear Noctis’s approaching footsteps at all because Ignis managed a trudge or a step forward before Noctis activated the switch again. 

Ignis covered his mouth with a hand, made a soft gasp and a whimper as he bent forward and he was touching the wall again. He fought for every step before his body decided it just wanted him to slump against the wall.

“Iggy,” Noctis hummed. Ignis, panting, looked over his shoulder to see his king with a proud look on his face. The king touched his shoulder as if to soothe and comfort him. Noctis touched his advisor’s feverish cheek and Ignis leaned against his fingers, his voice gentle, “You okay?” 

“I underestimated that.. Bloody thing,” Ignis heavily exhaled against Noctis’s hand. 

“What thing?” Noctis fished the small remote from his pocket, “You mean this?” He flipped the switch to the high setting. Ignis’s eyes instantly squeezed shut, convulsing and hunching forward even more with another moan to escape through his fingers, only a bit louder. There was once a grin on Noct’s face, but seeing Ignis like this, he felt his arousal stirring. Ignis let a softer, pleading moan as he tried to straighten himself again. Noctis kept his hand on Ignis’s shoulder as he pinned the older man to the wall, kissing him deeply. 

His advisor arched against him, lips parting to invite his lover’s tongue. 

“Noct, please,” Ignis whimpered in between kisses, “I need you.” 

He arched against Noctis again, but with enough friction from between his legs to show just how much he needed his lover this instant. His leg brushed against the switch in Noctis’s pocket and the setting was at its highest. The little toy that was pressed against his bundle of nerves vibrated at its highest intensity and Ignis let out a muffled cry against Noctis’s lips, grinding again, but also earning a growl from his lover. 

His king pulled away a moment and began mouthing at the feverish skin of Ignis’s neck. Dizzy from the lack of a proper breath, Ignis’s wobbly legs began to give in but Noctis kept him pinned against the wall.

“Iggy,” he hissed, “Next room over. Door. On your right.” His arms wrapped around Ignis’s waist and he pulled his lover from the wall and held his body against his own. 

Their lips came back together as Ignis shuffled to his right and was instantly greeted with the cold metallic doorknob behind him. He opened the door and Noctis pushed him inside. Ignis blindly walked backwards, trusting in Noctis’s push and nudge to guide him where he rightfully belongs. 

Noctis placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck and Ignis was gently laid on the cold lacquered surface of an empty desk in an unused office. Ignis cried out again as the new angle stimulated his prostate even more and he arched against Noctis’s body on top of him. Noct began to litter his neck with dark bruises while his fingers busied themselves undressing Ignis just enough that his chest was presented to the cold air. Iggy writhed beneath him as Noctis kissed and bit his way down his chest with one hand occupied with a nipple. Eventually his garb was open entirely and Ignis only found enough warmth from every breath and kiss and bite that Noctis openly gave.

“Noct, please,” Ignis pleaded again, only more wanton than the last time his lover heard it. Being offered the type of privacy he had been needing for the whole day, Ignis was allowing himself to gradually open up and show off the debauchery only his king was allowed to see. So he kept his thighs apart, with his legs around Noct’s waist to hold him close as much as possible. Noctis responded with a generous thrust of his clothed erection against his ass. 

Still biting and sucking the skin on Ignis’s stomach, Noct fumbled with Ignis’s pants, undoing the belt, the button and the fly. He raised Ignis’s thighs as he pulled his lover’s pants off.

And off they came, with the lone sound of a belt and a heavy pair of pants pooling to the floor being all there is to fill the silence of the room at the moment. Noctis met Ignis’s lips again as he lowered the setting of the plug. Ignis keened against him from the sudden lack of intense stimulation, moaning pitifully. 

Noctis slid a languid hand along the soft curve of Iggy’s ass as they kissed, wordlessly comforting as he felt for the small base of the plug, snug against his lover’s puckered opening. His prodding fingers were greeted with an excited twitch as he fumbled for a good hold onto the plug. 

“Relax, Iggy,” he hummed against Ignis’s lips, feeling a bared thigh rest against his hip as if to offer a wordless acquiesce. 

Once he was granted a grasp onto the base of the plug, he tugged- slowly and as gently as possible. Ignis whimpered as Noctis eased it out of him. He held his breath once he was stretched at the widest part of the toy and then exhaled when Noctis extracted the rest of it with ease. The still air was met with the quiet buzz of the plug. Noctis reached into his pocket and took the remote out. He switched it off and placed the pair of objects to the side. 

Ignis’s hole, as he felt, was still slick from the lube he applied to the plug before sliding it inside, but Noctis carried a sachet with him and he fished it out of his other pocket. He bit onto one of the corners of the packet with his teeth and tore it off clean.

His lover tried to sit up from his position, his motive to help Noctis with his pants, but Noctis gently swatted his hands away and timidly pushed him to lay back down. 

“Relax,” he said again, but with a smile, “I think you’ve earned this. You definitely earned this.” Ignis reluctantly laid himself back down onto the lacquered desk as Noctis undid his belt and then his pants, pulling down just enough so that his tenting cock was finally out in the wind. He squeezed a good half of the sachet onto his fingers and prodded at Ignis’s quivering entrance. 

Ignis made a startled gasp at the sudden feeling of the cold gel against his opening but it warmed so quickly that he was, once again, writhing and pushing against Noctis’s fingers.

Two breached his entrance and began to scissor and curl inside him.

“Noct-!” he pitifully gasped once his bundle of nerves were teased again and he twisted and writhed with every move Noctis’s fingers made, feeling himself teeter near the edge of madness, “Please-.. oohh..!” A third finger joined the pair inside him. 

“You’re so good to me,” Noctis said breathlessly against Ignis’s ear, “Just let me prepare you.” and the body beneath him arched in gratitude. He grinned as he squeezed the remains of the sachet onto his palm and coated his cock entirely. Noct groaned softly as he gave himself a few deliberate tugs, eyeing Ignis’s quivering hole. With a hand to hold Ignis steady, Noctis held the tip of his cock to Ignis’s waiting entrance and pushed himself inside. 

Ignis’s jaw fell lax in a silent cry as Noctis slowly inched his way until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. 

He breathed out harshly against Ignis’s neck, his tightness almost too much. Noctis raised his head just enough to get a good look at his lover’s face. His closed eyes fluttered open, flickering in and out of focus in the darkness of the room. Their eyes met and Ignis raised a trembling hand to gently touch Noctis’s face. Ignis’s chest heaved beneath him as he did his best in calming his breathing. He nodded as a wordless permission for Noctis to start moving. 

He was gentle and slow, thrusting as he watched Ignis’s flushed face. Every move his hips made, Ignis gasped, alternating with the occasional moan of his name like a prayer. Eventually Noctis felt Ignis’s legs around him again. 

Noctis knew what this meant. 

_**Harder**. _

He grabbed onto Ignis’s hips and began thrusting as his lover silently requested. Noctis pulled himself back enough before meeting the head of his cock and thrusting back in entirely. Ignis squeezed gratuitously around him and Noctis bit back a groan. He thrusted harder, periodically changing the way he angled his hips before meeting with Ignis’s. Every hard thrust was met with a wanton moan.  

One particularly hard thrust pushed against Ignis’s prostate and the older man cried out, toes curling, body arching against Noctis again. 

A few tears pricked the corners of Ignis’s eyes and Noctis didn’t fight the tug he felt against his heart as he instinctively touched Ignis’s face with the cleanest hand to thumb away some of the few tears that managed to escape. Ignis, breathing raggedly, touched his hand, kissing his palm, and took his thumb into his mouth, sucking. Noctis watched as his lover’s hand rested on his bruised chest, sliding down slowly, past the toned planes of his stomach to reach for himself. 

_**Faster**. _

Noctis acquiesced as he raised one of Ignis’s legs over his shoulder and leaned over his body. His thrusts were suddenly fast and wild. Each push rammed Ignis’s prostate and Ignis released Noct’s finger, desperately gasping crying out. His arms came around Noctis’s neck to pull him down and hold him close as they both chased their impending climax. Noctis growled as he searched for Ignis’s lips and kissed him feverishly as his thrusts became more sloppy and hurried. 

“Come for me, Ignis,” he hissed against Ignis’s lips, so wanting to give the honors to this man whom he loves so much. 

“Noct!” His lover cried out immediately, curving his back as he spilled himself and stained both of their chests and stomach. Noct was only granted a grace period of a few seconds to admire how beautiful Ignis looked before the clenching around him was too much to bear with. With one final, stuttering thrust, he let himself spill inside Ignis, filling him to the brim. 

Ignis mewled, hot breaths puffing against Noct’s ear with every throb he felt of his cock still inside him. His arms held onto Noctis for dear life, almost shaking, just to keep him as close as possible. 

Almost a minute filled with soft and ragged breaths passed before Noctis mustered enough strength to turn his head to the side and kiss along Ignis’s feverish jaw. He felt trembling fingers card through his hair as he pushed himself up slightly to look into Ignis’s brilliant green eyes. Ignis kissed him tenderly, letting his legs loosen from around Noctis’s waist so that his lover can slowly extract himself. 

Ignis bit back a whimper as he suddenly felt so empty. He clenched in the slightest but seed oozed from his twitching entrance already. Ignis can only clench so tightly without losing another drop before Noctis began to gently and meticulously clean him up with a packet of napkins. 

There were also a few careful licks along the advisor’s hip. Ignis shuddered as he felt the warm wet muscle slowly lave along his stomach, cleaning the mess there. The attention forced blood up to ignis’s ears and he almost looked away. His king finished with a second napkin. 

“C’mere,” Noctis cooed as his lips joined Ignis’s again. Ignis softly kissed back, arms lazily draping around Noctis’s neck. He felt his lover’s arms surrounding his waist and he was slowly pulled up to a sitting position.

“Love you,” he mumbled against ignis’s warm skin and he earned a kiss to his hair.

“And I love you,” Ignis whispered.

“What do you say we head home early?” Noctis asked softly, rubbing lazy circles on Ignis’s back. 

“I fancy a bath, actually” Ignis huffed lightly and pulled away just enough to meet his lover’s sky blue eyes, “Yes, let’s head home early.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos plz! 人( ＾∀＾)


End file.
